The Weapon
by Gallifreyan Kitten
Summary: After multiple fails to take over the earth, the Master tries a different plan. He kidnaps a human named Garret to morph him into a weapon against humanity. Torn from the Master's abuse and his desire to keep his sister, Megan safe, Garret escapes before the Master could do worse damage, but will never be able to return home. Rated T for some violence at the end. Oops! Spoilers!
Garret lingered behind most of the time. Although he believed to be the smartest person in the universe for 14 years old, this was not a clever action. At Disney World, anyone could get lost too easily. It was sort of funny how a terrifying adventure began for Garret. At a princess castle. Garret was holding his sister, Megan's hand carefully, making sure that she didn't get lost. Megan was 12 years old with crystal blue eyes from her mom, and golden brown hair from her dad. Garret's appearance looked nearly opposite, with dark brown eyes and ebony hair their always drove his mom nuts from its perpetual untidiness.

Garret and his sister were best siblings and friends at the same time. Their favorite activity was to write short stories together with unnessissarily elaborate plots that wound around their stories like spiderwebs. Megan, not having the best Grammar, punctuation or even spelling in text form always left the typing part to her brother, who was a composition freak. Garret, always making the story characters act like robots, left the character build up to his ingenious sister who would always make the most unique characters in their stories.

At the current moment, Garret sighed unhappily and lossened his grip around his sister's hand as he heard a loud, cheerful, though discouraging voice come echo throughout the Magic Kingdom park.

 _"The park is now closing. Please make your way towards the exit of the park. We hope you've enjoyed your day at Magic Kingdom!"_

Garret had had such a great time at the park, but wasn't very excited to leave all of the kiddy, though exciting rides behind. He especially loved the thrill of Thunder Mountain in the little train. Garret had to reluctantly settle with the feeling that he probably wouldn't be able to return to a single roller coaster in another two years. Megan loosened her grip on Garret's hand, too. She felt a little upset that she had to leave, but remained optimistic as she recalled the events of the day in her head. It was hard to believe that the day was over already, but she had to accept the fact as the sky be can to fade from light blue into a rich purple in the east. The shadow of the night was already creeping over the theme park.

Garret looked around. His ears suddenly sensing a strange, unusual noise. His fingers slipped from Morgan's hand, and she walked away, following after her mom, and not noticing that Garret had stopped walking to listen to the noise: _Whhhhhhrrrrreeeesh. Wwwwwwooooooorrrrrrrsh. Whhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrreeeeeesh._

It sounded like air rushing through a thin pipe. The wheezing sounded like an old machine, just about to collapse with age. Curious, as he always was about odd sounds (though it wasn't always the greatest idea), Garret headed towards the sound, temporarily forgetting about Megan. Garret began to run as he heard the noise was fading slowly. Garret pushed through the crowd of tired people until he came into a small clearing. Garret could just see a blue box melting into the air. Garret barely even got to see it, but the shape was definite while its appearance lingered in Garret's mind, confusing him. What was that box?

Before Garret could work out any ideas, a hand came up from behind, covering his mouth, another strong arm pulled me away from the clearing as I tried to scream. I could barely register what had happened before a sweet smell met my nose, coming from the cloth in the hand that covered my face. I began to feel light as my consciousness was being drained. I could only make a few mental statements before I was out.

I saw a disappearing blue box. I'm loosing consciousness. Chloroform?

The only explanation for the Chloroform that came into my head struck my heart like a stone.

I've been kidnapped.

I was terrified.

 _Oooooooh! A cliffhanger! Sorry, readers. You have to wait to find out what happens next!_

 _Please let me know what you think about my story! This has been in my head for QUITE a while now, so I hope this story won't be another trash plot like 5 billion other stories I've written! Hope ya like it! :D_


End file.
